


It's All in the Prepwork

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Crying, Dehumanization, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manhandling, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Size Kink, do pirates even Care, idk how to tag it but at some point he coughs up cum, its. 5:40am. ill do it tomorrow sadbhfjdn, no condom gonna fit on that monster, porn with a little plot, sort of some inflation? look his dick is Really big ok, the slightest amount of plot, you can barely tell but there are some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Marco tries to get to know his fellow first-mate Katakuri.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 37
Kudos: 183





	1. Loosen up, babe, youre scaring the hoes

Marco wasn't entirely sure what Pops wanted him to even do at these meetings. 

He glanced up from his hands, looking away again when his gaze caught on the spikes decorating Katakuri’s clothes. Finding something to look at that didn't look back was becoming increasingly awkward– Why did they even  _ have _ meetings? They were pirates. Marco could understand fighting with the other Yonkos, or even just arguing over territory and cargo, but–

Why did Pops insist that Marco go “socialize” with the right-hand man of the Big Mom Pirates? 

_ ….Alone? _

Not that he disliked Katakuri. The man was decent enough. Quiet and composed, and never hassled Marco the way Beasts pirates often did. Neither of them were particularly rambunctious, but Marco couldn't remember the last time the other man had spoken. It had been almost calming, before. 

(Now it wasn't. Not that it was Katakuri’s fault, but the sheer fact that Pops had  _ winked _ at him before waving them off to be alone was a red flag he couldn't seem to process.) 

Marco couldn't just sit in silence forever. Or for whatever hours were left of the “meeting”. Marco wasn't even sure where his siblings were– really, why were they alone,  _ shouldn’t Katakuri have questioned this too– _ “So,” He asked, definitely not desperate, “What do you think they're talking about?” 

Katakuri’s eyes flicked down to him. Down, and down, and down, and _wow, okay,_ Marco abruptly felt _very_ _short._ “We won't know until they're done,” He said. Simple. To the point. Said and done, conversation over. He didn't add anything, didn't fire a question back, and Marco couldn't think of anything to say, because he was still _staring at him._ All the way down at him. Marco was forced to tilt his head back just to meet his eyes. “You look uncomfortable.” 

_ Great. _

“I’m not,” Marco said, and it most certainly wasn’t in any way a lie. “You’re just really tall, and this is hurting my neck.” 

“You’re a phoenix.”

“Maybe my healing only extends to gaping wounds and not a crick in my neck.”

A single, perfect eyebrow raised at him. Nothing about this was fair. Not the eyebrow, nor how perfect it was. Why did Big Mom’s kids have such a dramatic and theatrical approach to their appearances? “Fine then. Guess I’ll just even the field.” Katakuri didn't even twitch when Marco’s arms swirled into a haze of feathers. Marco knew the other had a startlingly good grip on his observational haki, but he felt he deserved at least a twitch. Either way, it was easier to be face to face. Even if Katakuri was still massive compared to him. Or that Marco had to consciously stay aloft just to see eye to eye. 

There was an unreadable little like, in the other man’s eyes. Marco felt unreasonably tense all over again. “There. I bet I could count your eyelashes, from here–  _ Woah, _ what are you–” Katakuri’s arm suddenly snapped up with a speed that nearly made Marco barrel backward out of shock alone. It didn't grab him. Marco just blinked in confusion, eyes widening as a thick finger hooked into the furry cover over his mouth and yanked it down to reveal a row of sharp, lethal-looking teeth within a scarred jaw. “–Wha––”

“I'm glad you finally want to get to know me.” Hands. There were hands, on Marco’s–

“––Wait,”

“I’ve waited long enough.” 

Marco hissed out a curse as he was yanked out of the air. The grip Katakuri had on his calves was too strong to struggle out of. His talons curled uselessly, brace just below that firm touch leading him straight to–  _ I thought only Big Mom ate people, _ Marco thought frantically,  _ I thought––! I cant––! Not in time, there's not enough– _

Katakuri’s jaw seemed to almost unhinge. Razor-sharp teeth glinted off the light of Marco’s feathers. They pressed, just barely, just delicately enough not to pierce skin as Katakuri yanked him to spread his legs on either side of his mouth. Marco’s legs were just barely long enough for his knees to settle heavily on thick shoulders and avoid being torn to shreds– or swallowed whole. 

Squirming wasn't helping. Marco's hands shook where they flailed for a purchase before settling awkwardly on Katakuri's face. He wasn't exactly in a position to reach much else– he would have to lean down just to reach the other pirate's short-cropped hair. "Katakuri," He warned, "This isn't–  _ what are you doing?" _

It wasn't exactly the smartest question Marco had ever asked. What, was Katakuri supposed to answer him? When Marco was– in his–

"Saying hello," He could barely make out, and Marco flinched inward as the vibration of it rumbled all the way up his spine. The brief answer made something slick and strong press up against him. His grip tightened.

_ I’m half in his mouth. Katakuri put me in his fucking mouth. Am I actually going to be eaten? _ "That’s– That’s–" He stuttered out. It was admittedly a little hard to keep composure. Not when he could feel the sharp press of teeth, digging just barely into the soft curve of his lower back. A jaw strong enough to rip him in half, in this vulnerable position, and Marco could feel it dipping ever so threateningly into the dip of his pelvis, the arch of his hip bones– “This– isn’t what our captains meant, when they asked us to reconnect.” 

They both knew that. It wasn't the smart thing Marco had said all night. But he wasn't exactly full of intelligence at the moment; not when "the moment" included feeling Katakuri's breath hot and wet against his straining thighs, the feelings of a tongue just barely reaching up to– to– 

"Stop _licking_ _me!"_ Marco gasped out quickly. His hands nearly clawed down Katakuri's cheek in a single startled motion as that tongue abruptly arched up and licked a broad stripe right between his legs. "H-Hey! I _just–_ That’s–" Barely any barrier, between all that too close contact. Marco's pants had been all but shredded like paper under the slide of Katakuri's teeth. It hung off him in tatters. All he had left was his sandals, his shirt– and with the way massive, calloused hands closed around his ankles and slowly pulled his legs off broad shoulders he doubted either would last him much longer.

"Stop moving," Katakuri grumbled, and Marco jerked with a choked hiss as the order trembled up through that tongue and straight into his dick. Every time he so much as twitched, those teeth pressed warningly into his skin. "...and don't claw me."

His hands, braced around Marco's ankles,  _ pulled. _

Marco cried out as he was yanked further off balance. His hands scrambled, landing in Katakuri's hair as he was anchored down impossibly further just as Katakuri tilted his head back and– oh, _ oh– _ "oh fuck," Marco groaned, eyes huge, "oh fuck,  _ ohfuck–"  _ That tongue wormed up between his thighs, trembling where they tried to shut tight, and pressed right up inside him.

Not all the way. It couldn't, not with Marco so caught off guard and tense (tense all over, seeming to tighten more and more with each little shiver wracking through him). But the tip of it wiggled its way past his rim. It fought to gain a single centimeter further inside him. Katakuri huffed an annoyed sound, tugging on his legs, and Marco made an embarrassing whine when teeth scraped thin red lines down his lower back. He was  _ definitely _ holding on too tightly.

"I-I'm not loose enough," He managed to choke out. "I'm not prepped! You need to– Katakuri!" Marco would have liked to think the other was listening, but he doubted it. Everything about the Big Mom pirate's posture spoke of concentration, focused single-handedly on stuffing Marco as full as he could with his tongue in one impossible go.

That grip shifted again, on his legs, and Marco's breath caught. "Wait," He said, "Wait, wait,  _ waitwaitwait–" _

A swift yank. Marco shouted hoarsely, voice almost cracking and back arching as more of that tongue rammed itself deep inside of him. He doubted, reasonably, that Katakuri could have possibly gotten all that much more inside of him– but with the pure width of it stretching Marco too much too soon he felt like he was breaking apart, just a little.

_ This is just his tongue,  _ he thought a little hysterically,  _ it's just his tongue. _

Just his tongue– and just  _ enough _ of it to be pressed achingly firm against Marco's prostate. There was no missing it, no fancy angles or maneuvers. With the way Marco was so  _ absolutely _ filled, even partway (and god, it really was  _ only part way, _ wasn’t it? Just how fucking  _ long _ was Katakuri's tongue, for it to still be trying to force itself in and manage to massage his most sensitive spot purely out of frustration to be deeper–)

Marco's chest heaved. His hands scrabbled at Katakuri's face. It was only when he felt the softness under his fingertips that he realized Katakuri had been forced to turn his cheeks to mochi to avoid being mauled. Shoulder curled tightly inward, toes curling, Marco had been far too distracted.

Immediately, he snatched his hands away. An apology was already on the verge of his tongue. Lips already opened, expression stricken– only Katakuri was witness to the nearly pained cry that ripped out of the other first mate when he flicked his tongue up against clenching, heated inner walls. 

It was a little odd, admittedly, having little less than half a human squirming in his mouth. Katakuri wasn't choking; though the conscious thought he had to put in to avoid reflexively biting down was making him salivate. It didn't seem to matter either way. Extra saliva just meant extra lube, and from the way Marco threw his head back and pulled his hair he strongly doubted the other had any real objections to being scratched up a little. 

Or a lot.

Shrugging a little, unperturbed by the Whitebeard's reaction to pain, Katakuri helpfully continued to loosen him up bit by bit. It was rough going, so far. Marco's body was just so tightly strung.

_ Maybe an orgasm will help shake him a little looser. Or at least distract him enough to stretch him further. _

Marco gasped as Katakuri's tongue finally stopped incessantly wiggling inside of him, giving him a moment to breathe. His entire body was shaking by that point. It was only made all the more obvious when he could compare it to the steady grip Katakuri kept on him. Even in those solid hands, his legs trembled so violently he was half afraid he would vibrate right out of place and end up impaled on those teeth– or worse, the rest of his tongue.

_Just how much is even there?_ He wondered, abruptly stricken with the mental image of being stuffed so full he _broke._ _How much does he expect me to–_

Katakuri rolled his tongue up towards the roof of his mouth. Curled up against the front of Marco's body– and Marco bit clean through his lip to hold back a lengthy scream as the pressure of it against his prostate increased, and increased, and  _ increased. _

_ Too much, too much– _ jagged edges sliced into Marco's bulging navel from the outside and his eyes rolled back as he came instantly. 

Katakuri hummed. The taste wasn't terrible, though a little bitter. Marco made a strangled noise, hands tightening in his hair and he indulgently stopped humming before the oversensitivity could start to hurt. Still, Marco's cum was splattered up against the roof of his mouth and it would be annoying if it dripped down into his throat.

Moving as carefully as he could, Katakuri closed his lips around Marco's hips and swallowed.

_ "G-ah!" _ Marco shrieked. Katakuri had to jerk to catch his talons in time as they transformed on the spot, ripping through his hand to catch a desperate, lethal grip of his shoulder. "N-no, ah,  _ ah-ah-augh–" _ A full-body shudder ripped through him, and then Katakuri blinked in surprise as the phoenix pinned between his teeth came a second time.  _ "H-Hah... _ fuck..."

Katakuri waited for a moment before risking swallowing again. Marco shivered but it was nowhere as violent a reaction. His mind was still struggling a little to catch up to his body, it seemed. Katakuri testingly wiggled his tongue and carefully didn’t grin.

_ Finally. Looks like he did just need to cum first. _

Marco groaned in protest but didn’t struggle when Katakuri gently released his talons, letting them curl limply around his shoulders. His hands gave better leverage, after all, when they were braced on Marco's thighs. It only took a little reangling before he could thrust more of his tongue inside Marco and it went easily. All slick slide and smooth motion, pressing up inside the smaller man until the phoenix was trembling weakly all around him. His oversensitive insides rippled around Katakuri's tongue.

Katakuri stuffed him just the tiniest bit more full, testing the waters, and Marco  _ whimpered. _ "I-It's too much," He managed to choke out. It was easy for Katakuri to ignore the feeble touch against his face. Marco couldn’t manage to push him away even if he tried, not with the way those tanned arms visibly shook. Every part of the other pirate was shaking, all the way down to his toes– all the way inside of him. He could feel the phoenix quivering where he was split around his tongue. "Give me a break, just, just a break..."

What would be the point of that? It would be such a waste of time, to ignore the advantage he had now on the tiny body trembling on the tip of his tongue.

Marco threw his head back as he forced more of his tongue in. Katakuri could just barely feel the way his stomach bulged a little, forced out of place as he was filled to the brim. Marco's hips twitched uncontrollably. Katakuri couldn't see his face at that angle, but seeing the way the muscles in his neck strained he could practically feel how tightly those teeth were clenched. 

It really did help, with how  _ loose _ Marco was now. His body still twitching through the barest of aftershocks. There was nothing it would be able to do now, to stop Katakuri from fucking him full until he couldn't take it anymore– and even then, he'd just heal, wouldn’t he?

Why was he bothering to wait? 

_ What an ample opportunity. _

Marco heaved a sharp gasp, head snapping down to catch on Katakuri's hands as they shifted into faux shackles around those thin ankles. _ "Katakuri," _ He said, voice pitching warningly, "Don't–"

Katakuri began to pull.

Slowly. Steadily, unrelenting, just forcing Marco's body down, and down, and _ down. _ What was the point of stopping, when he knew Marco was well enough able to take it? He could and would. Katakuri wasn't here to be gentle. Besides, his tongue was getting a little tired and he needed to stretch Marco properly, whether he could heal or not.

He would be fine.

Marco's trembling started back up, intensifying more and more with each inch fed into his hole.  _ "Stop," _ He sobbed, "Stop, it's– I  _ can't, _ Kataku– I can't, _ I can't–" _ The tip of that tongue just barely slid deeper, just before the distinctive curve of his colon, and Marco  _ writhed.  _

_ "Are you trying to kill me?!" _ He shrieked.

Katakuri just shrugged the best he could. It only managed to jostle Marco forward, forcing the air out of his lungs as teeth bit into his stomach. Right into the bulge of Marco's front, where if he could put his hand he was certain he'd feel Katakuri  _ moving–  _

A violent shudder ripped through him. Marco's eyes blew wide.  _ I can’t possibly come again so quickly just from– _ Katakuri hummed in curiosity, tongue curiously probing way,  _ way _ too deep, deep enough to make Marco feel like he was suffocating, as if he was stuffed up to his  _ ribcage– _

He was spread so wide open. Speared up to his lungs, it felt like. He was barely taking half of Katakuri's tongue, and yet what he did take was thick enough to put ungodly pressure against his prostate impossible to wiggle away from. Teeth jabbed, just barely, into the corded muscle of his upper thighs, the small of his back– Katakuri did a little testing motion,  _ curling _ his tongue inside of Marco.

He made a desperate, pathetic little noise and shivered through a third orgasm.

It was weak. it was quiet and shaken and drawn out, like boiling water rather than the absolute flood that Marco had drowned in previously. Now, his body shaken apart and exhausted, stretched out at the seams–

Katakuri breathed out slowly, hot, wet air against his cock, his shaking legs, and Marco sobbed quietly  even as his cock gave a tiny twitch of interest. It was even worse when that tongue slowly began to  _ slide. _ Marco bit down on a wail, writhing in overstimulation as the length of it dragged against sensitive, overwrought nerves. “What are you  _ doing?!” _ He yelped in panic. If Katakuri was seriously planning to  _ fuck _ him on his tongue he wasn't going to last. “I can’t– Even with my fruit, four times is–!”

“Relax,” Katakuri mumbled out. He released one of Marco’s legs to pet his sweaty with faux gentleness and didn't even bother flinching when talons immediately hooked themselves into his shoulder. “‘ulling out, jus’ relax…” 

Easier said than done. Marco jerked in place, blue flames sprouting and dying over and over as his struggling forced Katakuri’s teeth through his skin over and over again. Every little inch withdrawn seemed to unhinge him more and more– every little, stinging slide and spark of pleasure a vivid reminder of just how  _ full _ he was. His talons ripped and caught, dragging through thick mochi and sticking. 

He had no idea how much time past. No idea how long he was left writhing in place, gasping and sobbing from oversensitivity as Katakuri slowly pulled out of him. There was no helping the situation. Marco’s nerves were impossible to miss– swollen and throbbing around the girth of that tongue. By the time Katakuri finally drew free the last inches, it was with a filthy wet pop that made his teeth grit. 

“Good job,” Katakuri praised, and the movement of the vowels dragged his tongue across Marco’s spent cock. With a last, slightly hysterical laugh, he came a fourth time into Katakuri’s mouth and– the bastard didn't even move his tongue, must have  _ known _ that would be all it took– 

“I’ll let you rest for a moment,” He promised, “...and then you can try my cock.” 

Marco was going to die. 


	2. Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Takes ~~most of~~ That Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👏 Welcome back! 👏

They were both equally matched in terms of status and power. The two right-hand men of their Yonkos. The immortal and the untouched, unscarred and unbloodied. They were even fairly close in age, for all that Katakuri towered over Marco physically. 

Yet he was surprised that Marco had surrendered so easily, under him. 

(He was surprised that Whitebeard  _ let _ him.)

Marco was a powerful man in his own right. If Katakuri weren’t mochi, he would have lost both his arms. Those talons had scored deep enough marks in him to permanently disfigure if not kill. If Marco had been clear-minded enough, upset enough,  _ disgusted _ enough of Katakuri’s touch to use haki there would have been a very different outcome than what Katakuri had now– an exhausted, panting phoenix sprawled limp and trembling in his lap. He barely stirred when Katakuri moved to clean him up. A blond head lifted momentarily, blue-gold eyes catching on Katakuri's hand with an expression (fondly, frustratingly–) lacking in any fear as it moved to wipe him dry of saliva and sweat. For all that he had struggled before, the other pirate seemed perfectly content just to lounge in his hands.

(It was strange, holding a life that wasn't desperately trying to escape him.)

"Wasn't the best way to say hello," Marco finally wheezed. He groaned in relief as the last of the teeth marks left in him burned away, his exhaustion quickly following it until he could more easily prop himself up in the crook of Katakuri's leg. "Get much practice, do you?"

...He  _ had _ gone a little fast, hadn't he. Katakuri usually didn't have to worry about useless and annoying things like being diplomatic. Or friendly. It was below him, to do something like apologize, but... he felt maybe this time Marco deserved to hear it. "...It won’t happen again." Close enough. 

Marco stretched, moaning quietly as his back popped and cracked. He was remarkably at ease for being practically naked (half-naked, if Katakuri was being generous. He already apologized once, he wasn't about to stoop low enough to do it again over something like ripped clothes. If Marco had known better he would have brought spares.) in Katakuri's reach. "No worries. Next time, ask first, please." Those eyes sparked just a little more gold. Glowing with intent. Katakuri felt his arousal spike, just the tiniest bit. Like a little heated spark, at the base of his spine. "Next time, I won't be so lenient."

Those talons had been lethal enough when blue instead of black. Katakuri licked his lips. He had always liked things that were both beautiful and deadly. What was more awe-inspiring than something that could kill you? "Of course. It's only polite."

"So," The phoenix stumbled to his feet, barely rejuvenated leg muscles struggling to find immediate purchase on Katakuri's thigh. "You mentioned fucking me?"

_ This fucking– _ "I might kill you trying," Katakuri warned, surprise carefully blanketed. No amount of observation haki would ever be enough to prepare him to hear something like that come out of the commander, eyes half-lidded and far too smug of a smirk– "This is not a challenge. I won't force you."

Marco made an affronted noise. It was a far more huffy sound than he probably intended, but he still swung his leg up and over Katakuri’s hips, ass settling firmly down over his crotch with ease. "Who said you would be forcing me?" Marco snorted. "I have a reputation to keep." What reputation this might be, Katakuri didn't know. 

(He did. He knew far too well, because it was the whole reason he had bit first and asked later–) 

"You–" Hands, on his belt. They were startlingly small, compared to the buckle on the black leather. "Hold on. We need to actually talk about this." 

"I am a magically healing bird pirate. Whip it out." That sounded far too practiced. Not even a note of unease, compared to before. 

"That does not constitute talking about this." Katakuri plucked Marco up off his lap, settling him carefully back down over the curve of his knee before he could get gored. he was quickly learning that the little golden glint in the other's eyes never spelled well for his extended health. "While I admit I did move too fast at first, this isn't something to take lightly. You are... very small." Marco crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Katakuri was  _ not, _ in fact,  _ embarrassed. _ There was absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. "My cock will tear you in half."

"Maybe I want that."

Katakuri very determinedly did not put his head in his hands. "Marco."

"I'm serious. I'm as serious as you are. We'll be slow. I know what will fit in my body."

Katakuri opened his eyes at that one. Gave Marco a very dubious look that slowly became intrigued. There wasn't a trace of humor on the Phoenix's face. "...Do you now?"

"Have you  _ seen _ some of my crew?"

Katakuri undid his belt.

Immediately, Marco was on him. He had already been standing on him, but now there was a small, cold palm brace on Katakuri's painted abs. the other impatiently tugged at his pants. A frustrated sound almost like a chirp hissed out of him when he decided Katakuri was taking too long.

_ He really does have a reputation, _ Katakuri decided. He quickly yanked his zipper down before Marco's talons could make a reappearance and commit an avenging crime against his clothing.

(A very, very...  _ colorful _ reputation. One he had heard out of even enemy crews, that Marco the Phoenix put his powers to good use. That his limitations were endless, that no one had forced him to safeword just yet. Maybe he was just bad at establishing his boundaries. He had very dubiously let Katakuri eat him out and barely knew him for more than a handful of seconds, after all. Or maybe he was just experienced enough to know what staying quiet would get him, if he let it.)

"What are you okay with?" Marco asked nonchalantly. It was almost envious, how easily he asked. Katakuri hissed at the first touch of cold fingers against the head of his cock. Marco's hands were small but he knew how to use them. The ease of the action alone soothed katakuri with the proof of Marco's experience. He didn't want to fall into the trap of underestimating his fellow first mate. That more than anything looked like a one way trip into being genuinely disfigured.

(it also put into his head the collection of dismissed fantasies he had slowly built from years of rumors. Bar talk and backroom stories, below deck whispers of Marco the Phoenix's  _ prowess. _ Far too many images of Marco pinned below a crewmate, a  _ lot _ of crewmates, of the rumors of the phoenix being spotted flying all the way across the Grandline to spend a night on the ship of Red-Haired Shanks, of how he  _ allegedly _ got sucked into a sex marathon with half the crew of the Beast Pirates. Katakuri had not believed it then, but watching him now... With all those coy layers and careful facades peeled back, Marco really was a slut.)

An experienced whore, with plenty of trophies under his belt, and he had asked Katakuri what he was okay with. The gold in his iris had strengthened into a glowing ring of molten metal.

"What are you asking to do?" Katakuri asked gruffly. His observation haki stuttered but was still perfectly intact. He hadn't slipped yet. To do so would be embarrassingly unacceptable. He was a man of greater stature than to slip in control because another pirate touched his dick a little. Still, he found himself– doubting his abilities. Because even in his four decades and weird bedroom encounters, he hadn't–

Marco's fingers traced the head of his cock, deft fingers freezing cold against the heated flesh surrounding his slit.

_ He's done this before. _ "Is that..." Katakuri was made up of mochi. His body could take something like that no problem. "Other people were okay with that?"

Two, three fingers dipped in, just a little. The touch of it was a static shock straight to his system, unhelped by the comparable cold of Marco's body temperature. It didn't even sting. "More than okay. It takes a delicate touch, and mine, in particular, is very beneficial." The unfurling wash of feathers brushed over–  _ inside _ Katakuri, making his breath hitch violently. "So? What do you say? It'll be good to get you fully hard, especially since you took such  _ care _ to stretch me out."

The phoenix wasn't even trying to lie. Katakuri was already embarrassingly hard. He had been unfairly hard, rock-solid, since the moment that Marco had laid his hands on him. The man genuinely just wanted to stick his hands in– "Alright," He said. "Get your fill now." he wouldn't get it later, after all. If Marco was intent on torturing him (intent on swallowing as much of his cock as he could, intent on happily spreading his legs) then Katakuri would do him a favor and fuck the last of his good sense out of him. Maybe all the rumors would vanish if Katakuri managed to ruin him for anyone else.

Marco smiled at him, and then Katakuri's haki vanished in a white-hot hiss of pleasure as that hand buried itself up to the wrist inside of his cock. "Good isn't it?" He asked smugly. "Must not be easy, finding a proper sound your size. This is much more–" His– his  _ arm was inside of him. _ rubbing walls that weren't meant to be rubbed raw, fingers moving to wiggle, to stroke, as if trying to reach for treasure just out of reach–  _ "–convenient, _ wouldn't you say?" 

He was having far too much fun. Katakuri was going to destroy him. 

Marco withdrew his arm a little too fast and Katakuri's hips jerked. The bastard smirked at him. Flashed his teeth like he wanted to bury them in Katakuri in return for all the teeth marks left invisible on his own hips. Katakuri fought not to react as his hand twisted inside of him, the motion foreign and strange and almost too much.

"Tell me it feels good," Marco cooed, "Tell me you like it when I fist your cock, and maybe I'll let you fuck me with it."

Katakuri's chest heaved. "I'm not falling for that," He bit out. He wasn't stumbling over words yet, but it was a task enough to not writhe every time Marco's digits wiggled inside of him. His nerves were too sensitive there, too open and new and unused to–  _ "Marco," _ He warned.

Marco huffed good-naturedly. Slowly withdrew his hand. "You're no fun," He chirped. "The others cried when I did that."

Katakuri only risked raising a brow. With the way Marco smirked at him, he doubted he was really managing to hide his arousal as much as he tried. Even without the legendary observation haki Katakuri had, the other pirate seemed to have some sort of natural sixth sense for when he was being lied to. Had to come from being on a ship full of pseudo little brothers. Entirely unfair.

Purely gold eyes turned on him. "Where is your lube?"

....Not so unfair.

Katakuri wordlessly handed over a large tube of it. Marco spilled what felt like half the bottle on him.before he could do anything more, Katakuri reached out and caught a large dollop of it on his fingers. Marco shot him a look but Katakuri just carefully slathered it over two of them, careful to apply as much as possible. "I want to make sure your healing didn't remove all my hard work first," He grunted. It very well might have. Which would be just  _ terrible, _ thinking that he would have to do something so horrible like eat Marco out until he screamed again. Just  _ awful. _

Marco obligingly did not say what he was clearly thinking, brows raised, lips quirking, and allowed katakuri to sink a finger up to the knuckle in him. It still made his hips jolt violently. "Ah– fuck, I forgot how  _ big–" _ He was fine. It slid in easily, gliding past loosened muscles without a pausing drag. Katakuri thrust in a second one.  _ "–Augh! S-slow down!" _

"You're loose enough," Katakuri said instead. he twisted his hand a little, prodding at Marco's prostate just to feel the Phoenix seize upon his fingers. It was a little vindictive, abusing it now. Katakuri was a pirate, not a saint. "You're not tightening up too much even when I hit your prostate."

"O-Of course not, fucking bastard, get your fingers out of me so I can sit on your dick already." He sounded more than impatient. Frustrated enough to just slice off his cock and use it himself, if Katakuri didn't get a move on. it wouldn't hurt. he was just mochi after all. But it would hurt his pride, to watch his most intimate bits just be removed and carried off for long-distance use like a snail phone– he slid his fingers out of Marco.

"Are you certain? It really might kill you," Katakuri warned again. Marco wouldn't  _ die _ of course. Not permanently. But it would certainly hurt if he pushed his body to do more than he could conceivably handle– and Katakuri felt this was a fair concern when accounting for his size. He was not a small man in any way.

Marco's eyes weren't even focused on his face anymore. Feathers had begun flickering up all over him, speckling his shoulder blades and arms with bright blue bits of down. As if his body was preparing itself to heal before it was even hurt.

It made him equally aroused and maybe-concerned to see.

"If I die, I die," Marco answered matter-of-factually. Katakuri wondered if he'd lose an eye if Marco caught him looking up towards the sky. He had never believed in a God, but maybe looking to one now would save him from this–– this. "Shut up and give me a foothold, I'm not as big as you."

_ Yes, I know, That's the problem, _ Katakuri wanted to say, but instead carefully held up his hand for Marco to step up and brace himself. Katakuri's dick was big enough for the phoenix to practically perch there– sitting on the top of Katakuri's dick without even gravity being enough to force him down. "Shit," Marco hissed under his breath, "I think I need you to..."

Katakuri swallowed. Giving Marco time to reconsider, he slowly adjusted his free hand to wrap loosely around Marco's midriff. There was silence. The phoenix even had the gall to look impatient, as if Katakuri wasn't trying to be considerate after rimming multiple dubious orgasms out of him in less than an hour–

He slowly, slowly, forced Marco down. By the time the head was all inside of him, Marco looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh...  _ Oh," _ He whispered. His feet slipped, trembling uncontrollably where his toes still curled against Katakuris fingers as if trying to catch and hold. "That's–  _ whew, _ that's a challenge."

Katakuri carefully did not give in to the urge to do something like yell. Or smack Marco. Or stuff him further down to prove a point– though that option sounded...

Even with his mind utterly focused on his body being pried open, Marco had enough airspace left in him to choke out a shout as Katakuri forced his body down a little more. His insides rippled around the sensitive bell of his cock, heated and straining enough to make Katakuri want to squeeze his eyes shut. The dual pleasure of it all, firsthand and through haki, was as if he was feeling every touch a second after it happened and the inability to physically prepare for the impact made him  _ twitch _ .

"You okay?" He asked, barely managing not to sound breathless. Marco's answering moan was much more long-winded and uncontrolled. Katakuri felt an unfair spike of pride just from hearing it. The noises he made were far too filthy to be coming out of the second-hand man of a Yonko. Katakuri forced another inch of himself deeper into Marco and couldn't stop himself from laughing as the movement squeezed an incredibly slutty whine from the other. "Words, Marco."

Tiny fingers scrabbled against Katakuri's hand, trying and failing to catch a grip against his skin. "G-good," He finally squeaked out. "It's– I– Oh  _ fuck  _ how are–" Whatever words were meant to come out of him didn’t escape. Marco's jaw fell slack as Katakuri carefully pushed him further and further down, moving slowly and steadily until he could feel the distinct push of his own dick against his fingers  _ through Marco's stomach. _

_ That's new. _ Contrary to popular belief, Katakuri wasn't much of a man to go out looking for a fun time. He had responsibilities. He had duties. He was the favorite son, the right-hand man of Big Mom. It was an all-consuming sort of task. One that rarely, if ever, left him with something like free time to go and test out his assets. Marco made a garbled noise when he gingerly shifted to prod at the bulge at his navel. Eyes glowing entirely gold rolled back a little– wow, he could  _ feel _ Marco trembling all around him. 

He wasn't even halfway down yet. Katakuri knew his body, despite all of Marco’s reassurances, would not be able to take all of him. It may not be a death sentence for the phoenix but it also wasn't something either of them should be excited to test.

(Maybe next time.)

Katakuri adjusted his grip on Marco, pulling out from under flickering talons to wrap both hands around Marco's distended gut, and thrust up into him.

Marco made an almost terrified sound. It was unintelligible. Wet and messy and undecipherable– a single, harsh note of near panic. Katakuri immediately stopped. He watched with almost detached fascination as the tiny body impaled on his cock writhed for a moment, muscles tensing painfully tight, struggling and yet unable to curl in on himself–

_ Oh, _ Katakuri realized,  _ He just came. _

Nothing had come out. Marco's dick was red and weeping against his stomach, but nothing had come out. He had only been left heaving for breath and looking ready to pass out, shaking where he tried not to move further.

His body clenched rhythmically, still tight and spastic from orgasm. Unyielding in trying to milk Katakuri where he was still pinned inside of the phoenix. Marco was practically vibrating in Katakuri's hands, vibrating around the head of his dick. He was like a  _ toy. _ Like a living, breathing–

"I still haven't come, you know," He noted calmly. Marco's eyes shone with tears. "I'm going to find out if you're as resilient as you promise." A toy with a warranty lease. You break it you buy it– but Marco wouldn't break. Free repairs, and a storage to send it back to. Katakuri tightened his grip and thrust up into the phoenix carefully, pleased to hear a raw cry of pleasure and nothing else.

He could feel it around himself, inside of Marco, when he squeezed the man's midriff. Could feel the press of his fingers through that thin wall of skin and muscle.

Katakuri leaned back, bracing himself. Marco began to scream within three thrusts. There was very little else he was allowed to do. Squirming the way he was just meant more friction– just meant Marco would slip a little further down, just meant he would have to endure more of Katakuri's girth relentlessly rubbing every nerve open inside of him. Katakuri was plenty happy to just shut his eyes and indulge in the feeling of it all– all that wriggling pressure, the almost burning shiver of Marco's muscles–

Marco screaming himself hoarse was quickly lost in the pleasure of using his body like a cocksleeve. Big enough to fit most of Katakuri inside of him. What couldn’t fit  _ made itself fit. _ Katakuri could vaguely imagine, with his eyes closed, the idea of Marco's body rearranging itself– organs shoved aside to make room for his dick pounding into him. Nothing but a tight and wet hole for him to fuck. 

No risk, no consequences, nothing real for Mama to take from him– nothing but the filthy wet squelch of lube and oversensitive nerves.

Katakuri groaned loudly. He opened his eyes and could feel his face screwing up in pleasure. Like this, it was almost as if he was just jerking off. After all, no sane living person would allow him to do this to them. Just use their body as a living sex toy. But Marco was there and breathing and warm in his hands– letting Katakuri stuff him so full he was sobbing from it. Every thrust up into that willing body seemed to force more tears out of him, like pushing his hand into a glass of water too full.

He wasn't going to last.

"Gonna– cum inside," Katakuri hissed out between grit teeth.

If there was anything of Marco's mind left, it snapped awake at his words. Instantly, talons were flexing for his wrists, trying to catch and  _ hold _ – "No, n-no," he gasped, "You can't, I’m– N-no space! there's no–" He shrieked when Katakuri flipped him over without pulling out, his thrusts only speeding up as his eyes caught on his own girth driving past the tight rim of Marco's hole over and over. "Ka- _ Kataku–!" _

_ "Take it," _ Katakuri snarled and slammed himself as deep as he dared. Marco couldn't manage all of him, couldn't take him to the hilt, but what he could stuff into the toy made a violent shiver run up his spine, sudden and sparking like a bolt of frenzied lightning.  _ So good– _ –  _ "Take it––" _

Marco's last, rough scream turned into coughing and choking, cum dribbling past his slack lips. So much cum that his body couldn't contain it– not with Katakuri taking up so much of his body as he already was.

The taste must be so overwhelmingly strong, on the back of his tongue– Katakuri laughed as the commander garbled out something that sounded vaguely like _ "Oh fuck" _ before he was frantically trying to breathe around a stomachful of cum. There seemed to be no end to it. Even when Katakuri slowed to a stop, spreading Marco wide open, the phoenix was still gagging.

It kept him quiet. Katakuri liked it. He even had finally stopped struggling so much. Marco’s legs had been trembling so violently they had circled all the way around to being limp. 

He gently let go of Marco and marveled at how his body did not move an inch, perfectly impaled on his cock. The other man was so busy trying to clear his throat that he didn't fight at all when Katakuri spread his ass, whistling in appreciation at how his hole hugged his cock snugly. It was stretched to a thin band circling his cock, glistening with lube and raw from being roughly fucked.

Silenced and fucked out. It was a good look for Marco.

The tiny whimper that wrangled out of Marco, when Katakuri carefully lifted him off his cock, was far too satisfying. Even more so was the weak little wiggle and the exhausted chirp when the head of his dick slowly slid out, taking with it what looked like a bucket of cum. Besides a shaky kick, Marco seemed content to just let Katakuri manhandle him.

Any other day, Katakuri would get worked up all over again. He briefly considered it, even, a testing finger easily sliding up into Marco gliding through a mess of excess lube and semen– but it was strangely nice, to just be able to put Marco down and watch him curl up in Katakuri's haphazardly strewn pillows like he belonged there.

(Like he'd never leave.)

"I'll get you some water," He murmured to the passed out phoenix, after a moment of watching his body flicker through repairing itself. "Don't go anywhere."

Soon, He would have to hand his shiny new toy back over to Whitebeard. But for now, it was nice to have a pet he couldn't break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been what, a month? sorry lmfao my winter break ended and im back in classes
> 
> also i meant to include cannibalism in this but it just Didn't Happen! Dont write ur porn at 5am. Maybe next time ✌️ 
> 
> ~~also also i tried to deliver more explicit consent but i feel like as most my writing does it still somehow veered into dubious consent Whoopsie Doodle lmfao~~
> 
> ALSO KUDOS TO MEL FOR [THIS COMIC DOODLE](https://watermelon-chan.tumblr.com/post/188834216745/dream-big-thank-u-nblemons-for-the-smallest) BECAUSE IT IS WHAT STARTED LITERALLY ALL OF THIS AKBHJFEKSJND ~~my eyes were Opened and a nation was born and i dragged everyone i could into it with me~~
> 
> special thanks as always to chromi and irrelevancy bc i apparently now write the majority of my porn while sprinting with them asdfghdfs

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to 5:40 am where i finally deliver with 500 mistakes along the way! 
> 
> Mel, Nblemons, this is technically for yall aksdjbhfsjadns thanks for Awakening me
> 
> ~~and now i will....... go to bed...............~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bite the hand / that starves you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268830) by [Irrelevancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy)




End file.
